Dark and Light
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: (Sequel to Chaos and Harmony) Aurora and Sonic have a daughter named Bright, and they are in for a new adventure that is sure to blow your mind! With old and new friends they meet along the way, they will be sure to protect their land from any harm that approaches their home and family. (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1-New Beginning

**Dark and Light: Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning**

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry, I just can't wait any longer to write this!**

**So far, I've seen two positive reviews for a sequel, and for me, that's enough :)**

**So enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, little spoiler...**

**Aurora has a child named Bright**

* * *

"Bright!" Aurora yelled up the stairs. Sonic walked inside the little house next to the tree that they used to sleep on a couple years ago. "Should I go wake her up?" Aurora asked as Sonic shrugged. "I would let the kid sleep, she really didn't like having to get up early for that swimming lesson. And I told you that she can't swim!" Sonic sighed.

"Well... yes, but you never know..." Aurora said as she trotted outside and flew into a cloud to clear the sky.

* * *

Bright wasn't in her room, however, the window was open and her white bed sheets were in a tangled mess on the floor, along with several toys.

Bright ran along the borders of the Everfree forest, her hair trailing behind her.

Bright was a purple hedgehog the color of Aurora's purple mane. But her hair reached her waist and she wore it down. They looked like spines but felt like hair. she had pointed hedgehog ears with a tan inside and sapphire blue eyes. her side bangs, which hung down a little longer than her chin, were also purple and curled upward at the bottom, and they covered her right eye. She had a small black nose and a tan muzzle. She wore a black bandana/headband in her hair with a tie on the left side. She also wore a short knee-high light blue dress with a black ribbon tied around the middle. **(Like Bubble's dress from Powerpuff girls)** Her arms were tan and she had white gloves with a black ribbon tied around the base of the gloves. And lastly, she had light pink boots with yellow Velcro instead of laces.

Bright looked back to make sure she wasn't being followed and then ran straight into the forest. She kept running until she stumbled over a rock and winced as she got up. She brushed herself off and walked to a small lake with a log as long as a bench. She walked over to it and sat down, accidentally sitting on her little purple pointed hedgehog tail and yelped.

She looked around and sat down again, more carefully. She skipped stones until she heard something land beside her. She looked up to see Shadow the hedgehog standing there and looked down at her, then crossed his arms. "Hey." He said and Bright skipped a stone across the water.

"Hi, Shadow..." Bright mumbled as he sat down next to her. "Did anyone follow you?" He asked and Bright shook her head, her ears cutely flapping against her head. "You sure?"

Bright nodded. "I'm six years old, I should know by now if someone is following me." She said and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ready to go?" He asked and Bright nodded, jumping off the bench.

Every other day at noon, these two meet at the little frog pond and either just talk, or take walks. Mostly because Bright finds Shadow as her only friend, since she doesn't go to school, she doesn't have any. Twilight is her teacher, and she goes for a reading lesson or something whenever she wants.

Bright and Shadow walked along the path they made last month and Bright saw a lavender colored flower. She gasped and ran up to it, picking it and giggling. She then ran up to Shadow, jumped and placed it behind his ear. He stopped and took the flower out and then he actually smiled, but it was a small and quick smile, nothing too special.

* * *

Aurora saw Rainbow snoozing on the job of cloud clearing and soon, an idea struck her like a brick.

Aurora laughed softly and silently flew beside her. Then she screamed and shook Rainbow, which caused her to start screaming and then she rolled off the cloud and onto another one below it, but that one was a storm cloud. Aurora fell on the cloud that Rainbow was on and laughed her flank off.

"Holy Hoof, that was AWESOME!" Aurora laughed, her laughter cracking as she game herself a facepalm... or a facehoof.

"Haha, very funny indeed..." Rainbow added as she realized that she was on a storm cloud and her mane poofed up like an afro. "I KNOW, RIGHT?!" Aurora laughed, beating her wings although she wasn't flying. "Don't you forget that I'm going to get you back!" Rainbow yelled as the spark flashed in their eyes and Rainbow dashed away, her rainbow trailing behind her.

"Aurora!" Sonic called up to her. Aurora looked down and smiled, seeing Sonic again.

She flew down to him, spiraling a dive bomb and the lifted up, back flipped and landed on all fours with ease.

"Talk to me." Aurora said cooly.

"Bright isn't in her room, and I checked Twilight's house and she's not there either." Sonic said, but Aurora didn't look the least bit worried. "Don't worry about it, Bright always does this. You know that she likes to be alone, she probably just went to pick more flowers like last time, it'll be fine.

"But if she doesn't come back by dinner, she'll just have to stay inside for tomorrow, or at least in our sight." Aurora said.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, okay... maybe I shouldn't be worried... Thanks, Wing." He said as he took off. Aurora just laughed when she remembered she pranked Rainbow and then flew off to Sugarcube corner. "Hi, Pinkie Pie!" Aurora called as she trotted inside and saw the pink pony walking on the ceiling with some kind of suction shoes.

"Um... Pinkie?" Aurora tried again, but Pinkie was too busy running around and looking as cheerful as ever.

Aurora sighed and flew up to her, hovering upside-down where Pinkie was, flapping her wings skillfully. "I was wondering if you have a cake."

"Well DUH, I have tons of cakes for you to choose one, what's the occasion?"

Aurora laughed softly and looked away. "Well... It's Thanksgiving today..." She mumbled. Pinkie's jaw dropped and she jumped from the ceiling to the floor, landing on all fours. "Why didn't you tell me?! We need to PAR-TAY!" She yelled as she fired her party cannon, which was loaded with streamers.

"Pinkie Pie! I just need a cake because I need it for Sonic and Bright! I need to show them that I love them, and I need a cake for them." Aurora said before Pinkie nodded. "But if you really want to show that you love them, why not bake your own cake?"

Just then, Aurora remembered the last time she tried baking a cake. Sugarcube corner was now Shreddedcube corner. "Oh... Okay..." Pinkie said as she handed her a sunset orange cake with candy leaves on it and a gummy pumpkin patch on the top. "Thank you!" Aurora said as she zoomed home and hid the cake in the mini freezer that she hid in the tree that they used to sleep in, which was right beside their house.

* * *

**That was the first chapter of the new sequel.**

**Next chapter will be here shortly, so stay tuned!**

**Also, tell me if you like it so far :)**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	2. Chapter 2-Thanksgiving in Equestria

**Dark and Light: Chapter 2**

**Thanksgiving in Equestria**

* * *

**Sonic: HOHOHO! Merry Christmas!**

**Aurora: It's not Christmas, dude!**

**Me: How did you guys get in here? This room is for authors only!**

**Aurora: The door was open**

**Sonic: Yeah, because you opened it~**

**Aurora: Oh, shut up**

**Me: Get out and get back into the story!**

* * *

Bright was on her way home when Sonic saw her as he was going inside. "There you are!" Sonic yelled as he ran up to her. The moon was just rising and when they came in, Aurora groaned. "Bright, where were you?!" She asked, her voice cracking. "I... I was just out by the meadow..." She said.

"Well, you made it just in time for dinner, so I won't get mad." Aurora said as she trotted up to her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

Sonic walked up to the kitchen table and set up the plates and forks. Then he opened the fridge and lifted a turkey onto the table. "Thank you, mommy!" Bright said and her eyes widened as they brought out a strawberry, raspberry and blueberry bowl. Bright picked a strawberry out of the bunch and nibbled on it.

"Do you need any help?" She asked as she tried to reach the mashed potatoes on the counter. "Of course, you can go bring the candles out of the other room and light them." Aurora said as Bright gasped and smiled, then ran into the other room carrying two candles. She put them on both sides of the table and stood back, taking aim and then...

She shot her index finger at the closest candle, and a little flame shot out, which caught the string on the first candle and Bright did the same for the other candle. "Well done, Bright, your getting better and better every time." Sonic complemented. **(Yes, she does have fire powers, that's why her name is Bright :P)**

"Now what can I do?" Bright asked. "Light a fire in the fireplace." Aurora said and did as she was told. First, she lit the fire, taking a stance with one foot in the front and one foot in the back, and then shot her hand out, which made a steady stream of fire swirl out and catch onto the wood in the fireplace.

After a minute, the flames began to grow and Bright smiled. "Nice, Bright!" Sonic said as he walked over to her and tickled her sides and arms. "Who's the most awesome person ever?" He asked and Bright laughed. "Me!" She answered as she laughed. "No way, it's you and me!" Sonic said as he kissed the tip of her ear lightly and ruffled her hair, which she immediately straightened.

Just then Aurora walked in and nodded at Sonic, who got up and lifted Bright over his shoulder. "Daddy, put me down!" Bright giggled as Sonic spun around and plopped Bright in her chair. "There we go, all set to go!" Sonic said and Aurora rolled her eyes. "Happy Thanksgiving!" Sonic said as he started eating.

Bright just took some turkey and a little mashed potatoes with berries on the side. But she barely ate half of that and sat back, stuffed.

"I'm done." Bright said as she yawned. "Do you want any cake?" Aurora asked as Bright shook her head. "No, I'm really full." Bright said as she ran upstairs. "She only ate a slice of turkey and a spoonful of mashed potatoes..." Sonic observed.

* * *

Bright ran upstairs and sprang on her bed just to jump out the window and land on the roof. She front flipped and landed on her feet. Then she began to run, smiling as she felt freedom in the wind as she ran into the Everfree forest.

But just when she entered the forest, something hit her from the side and Bright staggered sideways just to see a changeling hiss at her. But it didn't really look much like a changeling, sure, it was black like her mom, but he had torn messy green mane with holes in it. He has a jagged horn and his tail looked the same like his mane, but his wings looked like torn insect wings.

His green insect eyes were glaring into her eyes, and looked about the same age as her.

"Huh? Why aren't you scared of me?!" He asked, a growl emerging in his throat. "What's there to be afraid of?" Bright asked.

"ME!" He yelled, lightning cracking in the sky behind him, but he jumped in terror and landed on his face.

"I think your funny!" Bright laughed, standing up and brushing herself off. "My name is Bright, what's your name?" The insect pony hesitated before turning away and speaking, not looking at her. "Dimmer..." He answered. "Everyone calls me Dim." Bright just looked at him, his messy torn mane falling in his face.

"I better go, my mom is probably waiting for me..." He said before dashing off. Bright would have gone after him, but she couldn't run as fast as Aurora or Sonic. "Bye..." She said, but when he left, she felt stronger than she had before. But she just soundlessly crept back into her room and closed her window.

* * *

**Sorry It's so short, It's almost 10:40 PM right now so I'm tired.**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter as well as the story!**

**PEACE!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	3. Chapter 3-Dimmer's Thoughts

**Dark and Light: Chapter 3**

**Dimmer's Thoughts**

* * *

**SOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOO LONG!**

**School has been out of CONTROL!**

**But I'm here now, so put your hands and hooves together for AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

Dimmer flew through the sky, which was clouded up and stuffed with grey and storms on the other side of the Everfree forest.

He landed in front of the door to the queen's castle, aka, his mother.

"Mom?" He called out as his mane bounced up and down as he walked, his sturdy and strong hooves clopping across the floor.

"Dimmer... Why are you late?" Chrysalis asked as she walked out from behind a black curtain. He gulped and turned away, his mane swinging in front of his face as he blew it away. "I saw this girl earlier..." He answered as Chrysalis froze. "The female changelings have left on a trip in the Deadearth woods miles away from here... Have you gone into the Everfree forest again?" She asked, louder and more threatening this time.

"Y-yes ma'am..." He mumbled, and in the next second, he felt a stinging pain on the side of his face and slid across the floor on his side. She smacked him... again. He huffed as he got up and touched his cheek, which began turning dark red against his black coat of fur. **"I TOLD YOU THAT PONIES ARE EVIL, DO NOT GO NEAR THEM!"** She scolded, and made Dimmer wince at the tone in his mother's voice.

"I-I-It wasn't a pony, mom, it was a hedgehog girl!"

She stiffened and calmed down a bit. "A hedgehog?" She asked and started laughing.

"Children these days... A hedgehog?" She asked, but Dimmer growled.

"She wasn't a regular hedgehog, she was purple, and bigger than any other pathetic hedgehog I've ever seen!" He snapped, the growling turning into a hoarse snarl. Chrysalis didn't budge, she just smiled and lifted her head up high, proudly. "You fed off her love, child..." Chrysalis said and turned away, swatting her tail behind her and Dimmer growing curious.

"Fed off her love?" He asked as Chrysalis looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Yes, so had a feeling for you, and you sapped it up. And you didn't even have to transform..." Chrysalis observed as she chuckled and trotted away.

"I ate her love?! GROSS!" He yelled and spat to the side, groaning as he ran to the bathroom and brushed his white fangs.

"Darling Dim, you don't eat it through your mouth, you eat it through your heart..." Chrysalis said and pointed at her chest.

"But you told me that we didn't have hearts..." Dim said as he washed out the rest of his mouth and walked beside her.

"Yes, but it is different, and you will learn when you are older." Chrysalis said as she trotted back into the curtains, leaving Dimmer behind.

"I can't love, I'm just a changeling prince... yeah! I don't eat off of love, I eat off of... whatever changelings eat!" He said and trotted away, still thinking about what his mother had said.

**(Time skip)**

It was exactly six years after Dim saw that girl, but he was too busy training to even bother thinking about it.

He was just making his horn surge with astonishing green light when a loud bang was heard from outside.

"Larixis did it again, he's outside, busy with his flying lessons." Wyanaz said, her eyes glinting with bright blue light.

She was a normal guard, and trotted out of sight to jump off a balcony and snatch Larixis out of the air and bringing him inside.

"Can't you do anything but destroy stuff?!" Dimmer asked, his voice iron hard and sounded like a land slide. The little colt hung his head and tucked his tail between his legs, his bug-like eyes shimmering green. "I have to go, I need to check out the woods again." He said and jumped off the balcony, Wyanaz brushing her black head affectionately against his cheek, and Dimmer instantly sucked up her love and ate it, feeling stronger and braver.

"Goodbye~" She whispered as she watched him go, but Dimmer payed no attention as he ate and then flew out of sight, towards the Everfree forest.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Shadow?" Bright cutely asked, her eyes glimmering like stars. "Just come at me, don't hold back." He said just as they began the battle. Bright narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth, her arms blazing with fire and she jumped at him, but he dodged every time.

Her hair flew up behind her as she jumped to the side and engulfed herself in flame with a taint of purple. She rushed at him and spun attacked him, her fists pounding against his hands, which were blocking her attacks. But unexpectedly, Shadow ducked one of her punches and kicked her legs, making her fall, but Shadow caught her and gently placed her back on her feet.

"Thanks, Shadow." She said and panted, recharging her flame. "That was kind of bad..." She said shyly and Shadow shook his head. "Your only 11, Bright, you just need more practice." Shadow suggested and Bright brushed herself off and nodded. "I got to go, We'll train more the day after tomorrow." He said and Bright nodded as he skated away.

She sighed and began to walk to the lighter part of the forest was and found her secret patch of flowers that she was growing. She gently touched one and smiled, feeling life all around as she began picking some.

Dimmer flew not far from her, but when he saw her, he dove into a tree and ducked, watching her.

Just then, there was a rumbling noise and she perked up and glanced over at a cliff. A ragged rock was tumbling down right for her garden that she cared about so much. She sniffed her bouquet of flowers before putting them down and standing up, fire lashing in her eyes as she jumped towards it like a cat would and screamed a battle cry before her gloves beamed with molten lava and she crashed into the rock, sending bits and pieces everywhere as they fell harmlessly as little pebbles.

Dimmer stared with interest and surprise as she stood up from her knees and the fire in her eyes disappeared to be replaced by her normal watery-glass blue eyes that were slanted back. She straightened her bang, which covered her eye and turned back to her garden as she watered them.

Dim was just about to go talk to her when something slammed into him. Aurora stood on top of him, hooves firmly planted on his side and wings spread. She growled at him and Bright glanced over at her to see that same changeling that she met once before. "Dim!" She called over to him and stood up, smiling down at him.

Dim was now 13, but he still looked the same with his ruffled mane filled with holes and his wings looking all insecty which also had about three holes in each while his legs looked longer and stronger. "You know this pony, Bright?" Aurora asked as she moved her left front leg from his side to his head, making him look at her daughter.

"Bright?" He asked as a dash of blue ran in and skidded to a halt to reveal Sonic. "Aurora? Who is that?" He asked. "He's been spying on our daughter! I want you out of here at soon as possible!" Aurora growled as she flew off of him. Just then, Dimmer snarled at her and flew away into the sky, hiding in a close by tree.

Before he decided to fly away, he started getting a stomachache and felt like he was eating love. He felt strong and powerful again, but then he remembered Bright and flew back again, but she was nowhere to be seen. Before anyone noticed, he walked up to her flower patch and picked a light pink tulip with white tips on the petals and dashed away into the sky at his normal flying pace.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**You people should know why he picked the flower,**

**if you don't...****_ then who are you_****?**

**No, just kidding, but I liked writing this because I wanted to find a good spot to stop and make you mad about the cliffhanger! LOL**

**Anyways, see you later!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	4. Chapter 4-A Spark

**Dark and Light: Chapter 4**

**A Spark**

* * *

**Hi, peoples! :P**

**I just want to say that I'm trying to complete the rest of my stories,**

**So that's my excuse for making my chapters so late.**

**Okay, now the story!**

* * *

Dimmer snuck into his room, trying to avoid Wyanaz, who had a major crush on him ever since she became a guard.

He slunk inside and trotted to the other side of the room, which was dark and damp, and really needed to be cleaned.

He tenderly placed the flower he snitched from Bright's garden in the top drawer and sat down, staring at it.

The colors gave him a warm feeling and he smiled, then closed it gently. He just left when he saw Wyanaz leaned up against the wall next to his door and he narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me that look, I wasn't spying!" She spat and snickered soon afterwards. "Your mom wants to see you." She said and left, her short tail flicking his nose as she trotted off with a look over her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and walked away, running into young Larixis again, who was running through the halls. He crashed into Dimmer's hoof and fell on his back, wings spread apart. "Sorry, prince!" He said as he rolled over and got up. "Why were you running?" Dim asked as Larixis panted.

"Me and Styre are playing tag, she's it!" He said as his sister, who was a little older than his ran around the corner and slammed into the wall, shaking her dizzy head. "Larixis!" She yelled as she angrily panted hoarsely. She was a young, intelligent changeling, with a purple saddle thing on her back and purple eyes.

She was areal beauty if you were a changeling, but she was ever so small for her age, half the size of Dimmer. Dim stepped between them and stood on Larixis's short tail to hold him in place while he held his sister back. "What did you do?" He asked. Styre growled, trying to fly over Dimmer to get to Larixis, but that ended in a failure.

Larixis remained silent.

"If it was hijacking her monster doll collection, it wasn't me!" Larixis yelled and Dimmer snickered, releasing both of them and stepping back. "Well, it's your problem now." He said as Larixis screamed with enjoyment and with fear of his sister. They ran away and Dim jumped off the balcony-hallway and spread his wings so he was gliding towards the Everfree forest.

It took him less that half an hour to get there and he finally saw Bright.

* * *

Bright was sitting on a smooth stone in the center of a clear, shallow pond and held a lily blossom cupped in her hands. She sniffed it and smiled, placing it in her leather shoulder bag that Applejack gave her. She reached towards another one and smoothed the petals before placing it back and fixing it to look like she didn't even touch it. "That one isn't ready yet..." She mumbled and stood up, brushing herself off.

She sighed, breathing peacefully as the emerald green trees swayed and the blades of grass danced around happily.

Suddenly, she heard a crack and her ears pricked.

She had just enough time to leap out of the way when a huge frog's webby foot slammed where she used to be and Bright yelped, falling in the inch deep water and pushing herself up on her hands, her front side still wet. The frog grinned, seeing this amusing as he swung another foot as her but she jumped back, landing on her butt as she brought up her arms.

She made them flare up, but then they went out and her arms steamed from the water that was still on her. Dimmer saw this and leapt into action, he charged, his horn jabbing at the frog's side and he roared, swatting at Dimmer but he swiftly and gracefully dodged, using a walk-on-water spell and landing without a splash beside Bright.

"You..." Bright whispered and then she smiled, Dimmer not looking at her. He charged again, this time he took the form of the frog and bashed it to the ground. He knocked it away and the frog retreated, leaving Bright shocked as she sat in the water. Dim transformed back to normal and looked over at her, his eyes clear and bright, like Chrysalis's but brighter.

"You okay? He asked and trotted over to her. "Y-yeah... I just can't use my fire powers until I dry off though..." Bright said as Dim leaned down and Bright grabbed his head as he lifted her to her feet. Just then, his eyes met hers and they stood in silence, staring at each other.

Dim broke the silence and turned away, blushing.

Just then, he detected love and quickly sapped it up.

"What are you doing back here? My mom said that your kind is bad." Bright said as she took a step back. "We are? I mean, I'm the only one that came this far, but other than that, I don't know what your talking about." He said and Bright sighed, then beamed. "Well it's nice to see you again!" She said and giggled, her one visable eye closing and then opened to look at him.

"Do you want to go to the meadow?" She asked and Dimmer cocked his head. "Mea-dow?" He asked and curiously looked at her.

She gasped and held his hoof. "You never seen a meadow?! You need to see one right now then!" She said and pulled him along, making him fly a she dragged him along.

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bright asked as she spun around in front of the sun, which was setting and butterflies flew around her.

Dimmer was really confused. "Beautiful?"

"You know, like pretty, or like... lovely, something that gives you a warm feeling." Bright said as she sighed, looking at the flowers and picked one. "This is a flower, and this is a butterfly." She said as one landed on her finger. Dimmer leaned in so close that his nose was touching the butterfly's face, then it flew onto his nose and he jumped back, wondering what it was doing.

Bright giggled and ran through the taller grass, stirring more butterflies as they flapped their rainbow colored wings up and down.

Dimmer's butterfly flew and joined the others, leaving him lonely before Bright ran up to him.

He hung his head and sat down, looking at his hooves. "What's the matter?" Bright asked as she sat next to him.

He pointed to the meadow. "The only things we have are dark and deadly and disgusting, the way that we like it, but this is new, and I like it as well..." He said.

Bright gasped. "You don't have these wonderful things where you live?" She asked and Dimmer looked at her. "Wonderful?"

Bright looked at him, her bang covering her eye, like always. "You don't know many positive words, do you?"

Dimmer suddenly felt curious, and put up his hoof, and began to pull her bangs away from her eye before she gasped and pulled back, slapping her hand over her bang before fixing it and relaxing. "Sorry, but it's best if you don't know about it..." She apologized and stood up. Nighttime blanketed the sky with stars in them and Bright brushed herself off.

"Have you ever seen fireworks?"

Dimmer shook his head and also stood up.

"They should be starting anytime now, and you'll love them, my momma promised me that tonight's fireworks are going to be spectacular!" Bright said, jumping for joy and throwing her hands in the air. Just then, there was a loud boom and Dimmer jumped and backed up, hitting a tree.

Bright giggled. "Don't worry, silly, it's the fireworks!"

Dimmer cautiously stepped out from under the tree and looked around, then Bright pointed to the sky and there was another boom, then a green fizz of firework popped and sizzled out. Next was a purple one and then a red one, and then several exploded at once. Finally, the last one was a pig pink heart with a yellow swirl in the center with white diamond-shaped explosions surrounding it.

Dimmer's heart skipped a beat and then he snapped out of it.

'How is this possible? I don't have a heart!' He thought as he felt thudding inside his chest and panicked. "I feel something knocking in my chest!" He yelled and looked at Bright frantically. She just smiled and touched is chest. "Its your heart beating, it's what keeps you alive." Bright said as Dimmer's cheeks turned red.

"Now your blushing, it's what happens when you feel love or embarrassment." She said and blushed also, her cheeks turning soft pink.

Dimmer smiled and hung his head. "I should probably get home, Sorry, but I'll have to leave. Thank you for teaching me these things." He said and spread his wings, then turned to her. "Where should we meet tomorrow?" He asked and Bright lit up. "We can both meet up where I meet Shadow, then we can train with each other!" She said.

Dimmer nodded and flew away, leaving the purple hedgehog behind in the dark.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you liked it!**

**Now I need to upload and then do my homework :P**

**Okay, stay tuned for next chapter!**

**Peace!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	5. Chapter 5-Tiny Little Tattletales

**Dark and Light: Chapter 5**

**Tiny Little Tattletales**

* * *

**Yay! The next chapter is here!**

**So I shall write nothing but AWESOMENESS!**

**To the story, my good people!**

* * *

"Where are you headed so bright and early?" Aurora asked as she flew down from her race with Rainbow and Sonic.

"I'm just going out for a walk." Bright lied, but when Rainbow flew down, she turned on her shyness and brought her shoulders up on both sides of her head since they couldn't reach her ears. "G-goodbye..." She whispered and walked away. "Sonic, I'm worried about your kid." Rainbow said and Sonic tapped his chin.

"Don't be, she has powers, she can take care of herself, you'll see." Aurora said, but inside, she was a tad worried for her daughter.

* * *

Larixis tackled Styre from behind and the two rolled around, laughing as they ran away.

Dimmer walked out of his room and saw the two playing around.

"Prince!" Styre called and ran towards him. "You've been gone a lot lately, can we come with you?" Larixis finished for her. "Sorry, but no, you can't come, where I go is none of your concern." He said and jumped off the balcony, dashing away and leaving the children behind with sad looks on their faces.

* * *

Bright sat on the log and waited.

Soon, she heard the thump of Shadow landing beside her and smiled up at him. "Hi." She said as he nodded towards her. "Should we start out with the basic training?" He asked and stood up. "I actually invited a boy to join us with our training today, is that okay?" Bright asked. "Bright, I thought we agreed that our training was secret." Shadow said.

"It's fine, he is amazing, and no, he's not my dad." Bright said as Shadow began to protest.

Then she gave him, "The face," and he fell back and covered his eyes. "No, stop, Put the eyes away, they are too big for your head!" He yelled as Bright puffed out her bottom lip and clasped her hands in front of her and made her blue eye grow huge. Shadow still wouldn't give in and finally, Bright pulled back her ears and fake cried.

"FINE, JUST STOP!" Shadow yelled, clutching his head as he rocked back and forth. "Make it stop..." He said as Bright turned away, giggling.

Just then, Dimmer flew in and smiled at Bright. "Dim, good to see you!" She said and hugged him. "Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Dimmer asked as he pulled away from her. "I'm giving you a hug, do you know what a hug is?" She asked and Dimmer snickered. "Your making up all of these stuff, aren't you?" He asked and turned his head toward Shadow, who was faced toward the tree, cursing and saying such bad things that I shouldn't mention just so he could forget that face.

"Shadow, we're ready to start!" Bright called to him as he stood up, trying to shake it off as he swallowed hard.

"Who're you?" Shadow asked and Dimmer bowed. "Dimmer, everyone calls me Dim, so you can call me that too." He said and Shadow nodded.

"Well, how about we start off with a fight? Bright, why don't we battle first?" Shadow asked and Bright lit up. "Yeah!" She said as they took they're spots.

"Your move!" She called to Shadow as he cracked a smile and held up his hands. "CHAOS SPEAR!" He yelled as several spears were hurled at her. "Fire Wall!" She yelled as she threw her hands up and a wall of fire swirled around her. "Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled as he teleported behind her and was about to kick her but Bright sidestepped and swung her foot around in a roundhouse kick that connected with his jaw.

"Well done. But it's not that smart..." He said as he used this opportunity to form a shimmering sphere in his hands. "CHAOS SPHERE!" He yelled before a blast of light shot towards Bright. "Dragon's Flame!" She yelled as she inhaled deeply until her cheeks were puffer up, and then blew fire at the beam, which caused an explosion and both of them were sent back.

Bright was up before Shadow hit the ground and she rushed at him. "FIRE WHIP!" She yelled as a strong stream of fire blazed out of her wrist and she approached him and sent the fire at him, which wrapped around his body and she threw him in the air. "Dragon Punch!" She yelled as she jumped after him and sent a flaming fist at his chest, but his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her arm and swung her at the ground, a dust cloud rising up.

Dimmer watched closely and held his breath as he waited for her to get up, but when the dust cleared, she was curled up in a ball in the center of a crater that she created and she was asleep! Shadow landed right next to her and tapped her shoulder with his shoe. Then her eye opened slyly and she swung her legs out from under him, which caused him to fall, and still being young, she laughed and sat on his stomach to keep him down. "I win!" Bright beamed and Dimmer smiled, cheering for her.

She got up and ran over to Dim, looking excited. "Did you see me? I beat the ultimate life force!" I say and laugh.

"I need to go, I heard that Eggman is causing some problems in jail." He said and sped off.

"Do you want to take a walk or something?" Bright asked and Dim nodded.

The next couple of minutes were quiet until Bright began to hum a tune, which Dim perked up and listened to. That humming soon turned into singing as they walked, Dimmer felt like he was at a concert.

_I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_ Two bottles of whiskey for the way_  
_ And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_ And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say_

_When I'm gone_  
_ When I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_ You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_  
_ When I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_ You're gonna miss me talk, oh_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_ The one with the prettiest of views_  
_ It's got mountains_  
_ It's got rivers_  
_ It's got sights to give you shivers_  
_ But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone_  
_ When I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_  
_ When I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh_  
_ Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_  
_ When I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Bright stopped singing and it turned to silence again. "You have a really..." He started, but couldn't remember the word, then he remembered it. "... Beautiful voice."

Bright beamed and kicked a stone. "I got it from my mom, she said that I had a better voice than her, although I doubt that was true." Bright said, but Dim wasn't so sure. "I don't think you got it from your mom, I think you got it just by being you, and your voice is better than 100 voices combined." Dim complemented, which was hard for him since he doesn't do well with this stuff.

Bright blushed and stepped closer to Dim, which made them both blush as Bright pushed him playfully, and Dim pushed her back and they laughed.

Dimmer felt the love swirl around him, but he ignored it and felt his stomach pinch.

* * *

Larixis watched as he saw their prince actually loving someone, which was a huge betrayal to the queen and the rest of the changelings.

"Styre, are you seeing this?!" Larixis asked as he glanced at his sister.

He fell in love, but he's refusing to eat it? He's going to starve if he doesn't, that moron!" She yelled and groaned. "We must tell the queen, he is now a threat to our kind, and Chrysalis will know what to do, so let's go!" She snapped as she flew away. Larixis looked back at his hero and girl and sighed. "Wyanaz will _not_ be happy..." He said as he flew after Styre.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Boom!**

**Yes, i tried finding a shorter version of the song, and it does not belong to me.**

**I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for next chapter!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	6. Chapter 6-Betrayal

**Dark and Light: Chapter 6**

**Betrayal**

* * *

**Hello, people!**

**Awesomeness is back with another badass chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy, and helping me out with this chapter...**

**KITTY!**

**Say hello kitty!**

**...**

**Aw, screw you, and ON with the story :3**

* * *

"Hurry up!" Styre yelled to her brother as they ran down the hallway towards Chrysalis's chamber. Larixis fell behind, panting. "Styre, can we take a break?" He panted and Styre ran over to him and knocked him forward. "This is an emergency, Lar, we can't just turn our backs on this like it's a brick wall!"

Larixis sighed and trotted off at a fast pace with his sister running ahead.

Dimmer flew back earlier than them and he was asleep at the moment, but the two tiptoed past his door and ran into Wyanaz, who was guarding the left side of his door.

"Where do you think you two youngsters are going? You best be asleep or else you can't fly tomorrow!" She snapped and they backed up.

"A-actually, W-Wyanaz... We saw something t-that the queen might w-want t-t-to know about." Larixis stammered, clearly afraid of the mare.

"Go on..." She said, interested as she leaned down to listen. "It's about the prince." Styre said and strolled past her, nose in the air as if she were trying to prove that she was better than her. "What about my prince?" Wyanaz asked, turning towards Styre with one eyebrow raised. "_You're_ prince?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to look at her.

"I didn't say anything!" She snapped, stomping her right hoof and the floor cracked beneath it. Larixis gulped and backed away, but Styre narrowed her eyes and grinned, looking at a challenge. "Now what were you going to say about Prince Dimmer?" She asked, her eyes narrowing and her wings unfolding as she tried to make herself taller than the little filly, but she didn't back down.

"I'm not so sure I can trust you, but if you want to hear it, you might as well come with us to see the queen." She said as Wyanaz frowned, glaring at her with her insect eyes and then sighed in defeat. "Fine!" She said and walked past the fiery little filly and Larixis ran beside her. "Your good..." He said and Styre smirked. "I know~"

When the three got to the h7/uge, royal emerald green doors with black designs and golden outlining, Wyanaz held out her hoof for the two young changelings to stop and talked with one of the guards. He nodded in agreement and the six adult changelings opened the doors and allowed them to enter.

Chrysalis was asleep in her throne and she rested her chin in the corner of her elbow. Wyanaz cleared her throat and Chrysalis's eyes sprang open, but she didn't move. "Ah, Wyanaz, my most trusted guard..." She said and lifted her head, then she stepped off of the throne and walked up to her, then saw Larixis and Styre and she stopped.

"Why are they here?" She asked and Styre stepped forward, grinning. "We saw something that you would like to know." She said, sounding proud as Chrysalis perked up her ears. "Oh? and what might that be?" The queen asked as Larixis stepped forward. "Dimmer is in love." He said as Wyanaz shot her nose in the air and snickered. "I knew that that stallion couldn't resist me!" She said, but he wasn't done. "-With a hedgehog girl." Styre finished for him. Wyanaz choked on air and fell back, darting her eyes in Styre's direction.

"You heard me, and when we saw them, the both of them were radiating with love, but it appeared that he refused to eat." She said and Chrysalis's face curled in anger. "GUARDS! Bring me my disrespectful son!" She yelled, her voice booming through the room. "Y-yes, your majesty!" One stammered with fear at her tone of voice.

"As for you two!" She yelled. **(GAH! The kitty's laying on my keyboard!)**

Larixis yelped and hid behind his fearless sister. "You two shall be rewarded with a feast if you are true..." She said as The two thought about all of the love-in-a-bottles they could eat. Suddenly, there was yelling in the hallways as the four of them turned their attention to the emerald doors, which swung open and a swarm of guards brought the prince in and knocked him to kneel in front of Chrysalis.

He growled up at her, and Wyanaz felt herself burning with rage. She calmly walked up to him, and slapped him in the face so hard, it sent him sprawling on the floor and he groaned. She gave a satisfied huff and turned back to the queen. "Well done, Wyanaz." She said and trotted up to her son. "Are you in love or not?" She asked in a calm motherly tone. But that didn't fool anyone, especially Dimmer as he snarled at her and turned away, refusing to speak.

Then she struck.

Chrysalis smacked him in the side of his head and he lay on his side, then the queen pinned him down with one hoof on his neck.

"Let me rephrase that. Are you in love with a hedgehog girl?" She asked and Dimmer gasped, and then struggled, trying to knock her off but she didn't budge, instead, she pressed her hoof down harder on his neck, which made it harder to breathe. "So you are? What is this girl's name?" She asked and Dimmer coughed, giving her death glares as his wings flapped uselessly at his sides.

Still, he refused to crack and then Chrysalis's horn glowed as she stepped off of him, making him spring up but then he levitated and was thrown into the wall and made him unconscious. He fell limply next to the wall, revealing a huge crater where he hit and Chrysalis nodded to her guards. "Take him away until he's ready to spill." She said as she turned away, her tail flicking at them as she signaled for them to leave, leaving Larixis shocked.

He sighed sadly, knowing that his hero's own mother abused him. Then he walked slowly away, leaving Chrysalis alone in her room to think as she walked up to her throne and sat down in front of it, then she rested her head on the cushion and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**How was that, boi?**

**Ok, well that's all for now, I-**

**KITTY, GET OFF OF THE KEYBOARD!**

**...**

**I don't care what you think, kitty, just move, you fathead!**

**...**

**Okay, I forgive you, your too fluffy to stay mad at! :3**

**Peace!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	7. Chapter 7-Bright's Rescue Team

**Dark and Light: Chapter 7**

**Bright's Rescue Team**

* * *

**Another chapter, yay!**

**Okay, no announcements, let's just start this story!**

**Bright: Yes please...**

**Me: Bright? What are you doing in here?**

**Bright: Dimmer said that we could play in here**

**Dimmer: No, I said that we need to start the story, I'm supposed to be in jail right now!**

**Me: *Kicks them into the story* Get back in there!**

* * *

"Where's Dimmer?" Bright asked as Shadow tapped his foot.

"Late." He simply said as Bright sighed and rested her head in her hands.

Shadow groaned as he banged his head against a nearby tree.

Bright only smiled.

"He'll be here!"

There was another long silence before Shadow hit his head again.

Just then, Bright's head hurt as she clutched her temples and winced. _"H-h-help m-me..."_ Dimmer's voice sounded in her head, but then faded. Bright came back to reality and saw Shadow shaking her shoulders. "S-Shadow?" She asked and Shadow let go and sighed. "What was that?" She asked frantically and looked around. "Oh no, Dimmer's in danger, he just sent me a message!" Bright said and paced around.

"We have to go help him, I owe him my life!" She said, remembering when that frog attacked her at the pond.

"Bright, you can't go." He said and he hesitated, then pointed to himself. "Unless I can go too."

Bright smiled and tugged on his hand, then marched off like she was the leader. "It's the other way!" Shadow called to him, remembering the castle he saw while running around Equestria. Bright walked the other way and Shadow watched her, then smirked and ran next to her. "Actually, the girl was right..." Someone said and they turned around to see a half rabbit half robot in a purple leotard and one ear bent down. Her fur was a tan brown and her left arm and legs were robotic.

"The name's Bunnie Rabbot!" She said and held out her hand. Shadow looked confused. "But... how did you get here, only Sonic's friends were teleported here." Shadow said and Bunnie looked offended. "Well, I am Sonic's friend!" She snapped and crossed her arms. "Jeez, ya'll didn't even thank me for provin ya'll wrong!" Bright giggled. "Shadow, can we bring her along?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "You say that you know the way to that castle?" He asked and Bunnie nodded. "Yup, ya'll look lot like Sonic, now don't you?" She asked and tilted her head to the side. "We're supposed to be twins." Shadow shot back. "So dat means ya have his speed, sugah?" She asked and Shadow gave her a, "No duh," look.

"Well, ya'll can race us there as fast as a runnin squirrel with his tail on fire!" She said and stood on his left side with Bright on his right.

They he held them tight and ran through the trees, Bunnie giving him directions where to turn and jump.

Soon enough, they made it to the castle and ducked down behind a wrecked statue of rubble. "So this is the place where Dim lives?" bright asked and Shadow shrugged. "Guess so." He simply says, leaving Bunnie confused. "Uh... I hate to interrupt ya'll... but who is this Dim?" She asked and Bright smiled, preparing to tell her all about it.

* * *

**Yes, it's short. Deal with it!**

**Lol, jk**

**Bunnie: Ain't nobody knows what ya'll are sayin!**

**Me: Right back at you,Bunnie!**

**Bunnie: Well, who is Dim?**

**Me: Bright told you, remember?**

**Bright: I may have forgot...**

**Me: GET OUT!**

**Shadow: Chaos... Con- **

***Explosion***

**Llama walks into view**

**Llama: Hell yeah!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	8. Chapter 8-Breaking in

**Dark and Light: Chapter 8**

**Breaking in**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update... again.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter so don't be mad at me!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"So Dim is one o' those Changelings, right, sugah?" Bunnie asked and Bright nodded and blushed a bit when his name was mentioned.

"Well, sure, I'll help ya'll get through the castle!" Bunnie said and Shadow nodded. "Alright, let's go, then!" Bright said as she ran towards the castle without dodging the security. "How is she doin dat?" Bunnie asked as Bright just ran past all of the guards without stopping. "If she can do it, so can we." Shadow said, but once he placed one foot out into the open and he stepped out of hiding, there was alarm and a swarm of Changelings flew right at him.

"What the damn shit!" Shadow yelled as he grabbed Bunnie's one real arm and ran after Bright.

He grabbed the back of her dress collar and dashed inside the palace to hide in one of the tunnel chambers.

Once they got far enough, Shadow put both of them down and leaned against the wall, panting.

"How did you do that?! Get past all o' those guards?" Bunnie asked and Bright smiled. I have fire powers, and before I just walked on ahead, I felt that their body temperatures were really cold,not cold blooded, but cold enough. So I lowered my body temperature since Twilight taught me that Changelings can tell another Changeling by it's heat." Bright said intelligently and Shadow facepalmed himself. "Should have told us before I sent all of the alarms off." He said and Bright shook her head.

"It wouldn't have made a difference, I could kill you if I lowered your temperatures too, I can survive because I have powers over fire and heat." Bright said and smiled at them before turning down the hallway again and skipped off, humming a jolly little tune. Bunnie and Shadow also followed and then ran after Bright, who was using her heat senses to find the exact Changeling that they were looking for.

But what they didn't know was that Tails was watching them and flew off to find Sonic.

* * *

Aurora paced back and forth along the hallway of her house and then approached Sonic. "It's not like her to stay this long from home." She said and Sonic got off of his chair. "Babe, relax, she's probably with Twilight, or with Knuckles." She said and pat Aurora's head.

"Sonic, this is serious!" She said and sighed. "I'm going to get Glimpse and Alpha, You need to get Comet." Aurora said as she spread her majestic wings and took to the skies, leaving Sonic staring at his angel, who cut through the air. Just then Sonic forgot what he was supposed to do and just walked off towards Ponyville, clearly confused what he was about to do.

Aurora soared through the sky and finally saw Alpha, asleep on a cloud with his tail and mane all messed up with his wings pulled in at his sides. Aurora just got a devious idea and slowly flew up to him as quietly as possible, but since he was snoring so loud, you probably couldn't hear her anyway.

Just then, Aurora bucked the cloud from under him and he yelled, dive bombing into another cloud and thrashing around, which got him all tangled up in it. Aurora bit her tongue to keep her from laughing and tried to hold back a chuckle, but it slipped on by. She flew down so they were at eye-level, but the confused look on Alpha's face made her crack and she laughed like never before, falling on her back on a nearby cloud and rolling around.

"Oh, haha very funny." He said and Aurora tried her best to calm herself down, but she was gasping for air and then got her laughter under control. "Alpha, awesome to see you!" She said, another second of chuckling going by. Alpha looked annoyed at this point and Aurora didn't find it funny anymore, so she just pulled one chunk of cloud free, which unraveled the rest and sent Alpha flying into a tree.

"Sorry about that, Al!" Aurora said and zoomed over to him, her lights flickering behind her and she flew beside him and landed on the branch then he crashed into. "Aurora, what do ya want?" He groaned and cracked his back, which now had a bruise from the fall forming between his wings. "Come with me, Sonic is getting Comet and we just need Glimpse." She said and hovered in air in front of him, leaving him more confused then before.

"My daughter is missing, we need to find her." She said and Alpha nodded. "Alright... wanna race?" He asked and flew next to her. "YES! Let's go!" She said and started on a cloud, readying their wings. "This isn't going to be like last time we raced, you know?" Alpha asked, but Aurora ignored him.

Ready.

Set

GO!

* * *

"I think he's behind these doors somewhere." Bright said as she pointed at the doors. She managed to slip past all of the security so far and steal their ID cards, but they were still having trouble finding the right paths to go.

"Are you sure? You said that 20 minutes ago and you were still wrong about it." Shadow said. "Have some faith in da gal, would'jya?" Bunnie asked, but Shadow sighed. "This is it, I'm sure of it!" Bright said as she stepped back and brought her elbows back, kicking a huge dent in the door and it fell over after a few seconds, a loud slam echoing all throughout the hallway.

"Nice job, Bright, I taught you well." Shadow said and Bright smiled and walked in. She looked taller in the dark, almost as tall as Bunnie, since she was still young. "Dim?" She called out and there was a small noise all the way in the back. Bright made a little flame on her finger and it swirled around gracefully, almost enchanting-looking as it lit up the darkness around them.

"Dimmer?" She called again.

The noise shuffled again and soon someone spoke. "B-Bright?" Someone weakly said. Bright knew who it was and she gasped for joy. It was Dimmer.

* * *

**Yay, I finally got a chapter in!**

**Also, CLIFFHANGER!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**I will update shortly again, but until then, You will have to wait... mwahaha!**

**Ok, stay tuned!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	9. Chapter 9-Breaking Out

**Dark and Light: Chapter 9**

**Breaking out**

* * *

**Sorry everyone, I could have uploaded this sooner, but it deleted and I didn't even get to save!**

**But, if anyone finds this chapter a bit rushed, that's my reason**

**Anyways, here's the chapter restarted :(**

**Ok, now time for Awesome...**

* * *

"Dim!" Bright yelled and leapt at the bars, reaching through to grab his hoof, but no matter how far they reached, they were always a finger length away from each other.

Just then, Bunnie stepped forward and tapped her metal arm.

"A'low me, sugah." She said and Bright backed up, but not far as Bunnie yanked the door free of it's hinges and Bright sprang forward and embracing Dimmer, crying into his shoulder as he hugged her back, but just got her all dirty. Then he sensed loads of love pouring out of her but he didn't eat it, but he did feel himself getting thinner. Bunnie tugged the chain right off the wall and then unlatched the collar from his neck.

"Dimmer, so you got caught?" Shadow asked and Dim rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, let's just get outta here!" Bunnie said as they turned to Shadow. "I can't race us out of here, but I can teleport home. The only problem is that my powers won't work since there is such negative energy and thick darkness here." He said and everyone looked at him, confused.

Then Dimmer stepped forward. "I got this, just follow me." He said as he raced forward and everyone followed him.

They ran until they broke through the royal doors of the throne room and were all surprised to see Chrysalis standing right in front of them. "Well, well, if it isn't my ungrateful son... Dimmer..." Chrysalis said and Dimmer growled, rushing forward but stopped when he saw the army of Changelings in front of him, preparing for a battle.

It looked like the whole swarm was here and Dimmer caught sight of Wyanaz, who looked heartbroken, but the heartbroken face turned to rage as she transformed into Bright, and grinned wickedly. "Charge!" Chrysalis yelled and Wyanaz ran forward first. "REVENGE!" She shouted as battle cries rang out and Wyanaz crashed into the real Bright and they tumbled for a bit until one of the Brights held the other down and shoved their face in the ground.

Just then, the real Bright, who was the one being held down growled and then burst into flames, making Wyanaz leap back and shake her hands out since her gloves were on fire. Then Bright regained her balance and tackled the imposter, which turned it into a close combat fight.

Bunnie was swinging her 7 foot long outstretched mechanical arm around in a full circle, knocking back all of the fakes. She seemed like she was having a good time and then a Changeling in the form of Shadow leapt at her, but Bunnie brought back her arm and grabbed Shadow's fist when he was about to punch her and slammed him against the ground.

She jumped on him and used him as a trampoline and leapt into the sir at the closest Changeling and grabbed it's leg. Bunnie swung herself around onto it's back and rode it towards the other 2 Changelings, who all collided and fell out of the sky. But right when they were about to hit the ground an inch away, Bunnie leapt off and landed unharmed on the ground in front of the pile of weak Changelings.

Shadow was chucking chaos spears at a slick Changeling, but he figured that since it was so clever and slim, it had to be female and it side flipped and then smirked before shifting into Bright, looking innocent and removed all of the destruction and hurt from her eyes, which made Shadow hesitate and drop his guard, his chaos spear fading. He couldn't bring himself to hit his own apprentice, even if it was just a fake, the pain on her face would scar him for life.

Just then, her lips curved in a grin before swinging her foot around, slamming it into the side of his face. But Shadow didn't move, his head was just snapped back. But then he shot his head forward again, fire burning in his red eyes as he growled and ran at her. The fake Bright covered her face in defense, but Shadow leapt over her and attacked a fake Bunnie.

Dimmer was shooting powerful blasts at his Changeling comrades as hurt filled his, "heart." Just then, he spotted Chrysalis and charged his horn and blasted it at her, but she saw it coming and side stepped, not caring what he actually hit as it shattered a stone pillar to chunks of useless rock. "You've gotten better." Chrysalis complemented and Dimmer smirked. "Yeah, because I'm not training here." He said as Chrysalis looked at him with the caring face that she used to give him when she ever gave a shit about him, which was a really long time ago. He loosened up and his eyes turned gentle.

He started to smile lovingly, but he felt that love being sapped up big time and Chrysalis's kind smile turned into a hatred filled smirk. Just then, Dimmer realized that she was actually charging up a hyper beam and she shot him into the ceiling. Bright stopped fighting and put out her fire that swirled around her and saw Dimmer struggling to get up a few feet away from her. "Dim?" She asked, then she saw a pretty nasty burn on his shoulder and ran to his side and created a ring of high fire around the both of then, causing the Changelings to back off and it deflected the finishing blow from Chrysalis.

Bright made the fire vanish as the real Shadow and Bunnie ran to Dimmer and helped him up. But Dimmer was watching Bright, wondering why she was shielding him as a bunch of unanswered questions buzzed in his head. "THAT'S ENOUGH! Apparently, you leave me no choice to do this to you..." Bright said as she touched her bangs and closed her blue one, taking a deep breath before opening her eye and pulling away her bangs, revealing her right eye.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground, especially Chrysalis, who backed up fearfully. Bright's right eye was a brilliant golden yellow with a warm light radiating off of it. but instead of a round pupil, there was a black slit, like a cat's eye.

**(And I should know, since I have a cat)**

"I-I've heard legends about that eye... How on Equestria were you blessed with the Fire Eye power?!" Chrysalis asked as she actually began trembling in fear. Bright just smirked at her and blinked, making the eye flash golden. "I picked it up." Bright simply said before 3 rings of fire surrounded her and she threw them like frisbies. Chrysalis barely dodged them as they flew at her and it threw her off balance. Bright used this time and dashed forward, headbutting her in the chest, which knocked the wind out of her and caused her to gasp for air. Then, in an attempt to retreat, she spread her wings and flew to the window.

By this time, all of the Changelings were pushing each other out of the way as they retreated, leaving the room empty for Chrysalis and Bright's battle. Finally, Chrysalis fought back as her horn glowed as razor sharp green disks appeared at her side and she grinned as they all flew at her opponent.

But an inch before they could even touch Bright, they swerved off balance and missed her. Chrysalis, Dimmer and Bunnie looked surprised, but Shadow only smirked. "So she's been practicing, eh?" Shadow asked and Bunnie and Dimmer looked at him. "What do ya'll mean?" Bunnie asked and Shadow crossed his arms over his chest. "Her eye alone is more powerful than the master emerald itself, when her eye is revealed, her accuracy is increased as well as her power, speed and skill." Shadow explained.

"So... it's like a super form?" Bunnie asked.

Shadow shook his head. "More like a mega enhancer." Shadow corrected as the three continued to watch the battle.

Chrysalis flew in the air again, backing towards the window, but Bright's feet caught fire and she blasted forward with an ash colored fire fist blazing away as she pounded it against Chrysalis and she fell out of the sky with a thump. Bright floated down beside her, feet ablaze as the fire went out and she allowed her bangs to fall in front of her face, which drained her of her extra power.

Then she turned around to face her team and smiled at them before her eye rolled back in her head and she fell on her back unconscious. "Bright!" Bunnie and Dimmer yelled as they frantically ran to her side. Shadow just calmly walked over to her and picked her up piggie-back style. "Is she going to be okay?" Dimmer asked.

Shadow nodded. "She just passed out, she needs about a day of sleep for her average energy and power to adjust back to normal."

Dimmer sighed in relief and then nodded at Shadow. "Right, everyone hold onto my hand." Shadow said as Bright hugged Shadow's neck tighter and smiled. Dimmer blushed in jealousy and then held Shadow's hand with Bunnie. In a white flash, the four of them vanished.

But right outside the tower, where all of the Changelings were, Glimpse teleported along with the mane 7, Sonic, Alpha and Comet. This was the first place they came since Tails told them that he saw Bright and Shadow here. "You got to be kidding me." Aurora mumbled as the Changelings spotted them and began to surround them.

* * *

**YEAH!**

**So this was longer than I thought it would be! That is awesome!**

**So yeah, **

**Also, I forgot one little thing...**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Haha!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	10. Chapter 10-The Team's Real Power

**Dark and Light: Chapter 10**

**The Team's Real Power**

* * *

**Sorry it's late... again**

**but I promise this will be as awesome as last chapter!**

**Now onward, my awesome subjects!**

* * *

"Oh shit..." Comet mumbled as all the wounded Changelings bared their teeth and crowded around the five unfortunate creatures.

Aurora rolled her eyes and Alpha looked at them angrily. "Changelings..."

"Changelings?" Glimpse asked as he didn't move, just darted his eyes to look up at the two Pegasi as the Changelings surrounded them by the dozen. "Everyone stay together!" Aurora said, but Comet would rather be an airhead as he rushed at the closest changeling, who unexpectedly shifted into Comet's form.

Comet looked surprised as he was so close to land a punch, but the changeling in his form grabbed his hands with his own and flung Comet into the pegasi that were flying above the two hedgehogs. Aurora ducked just as he knocked into Alpha and the two fell in a tangle of arms and legs.

**(I would prefer listening to this music while reading: Middle of the night)**

"Now you know what they are." Aurora stated as the whole swarms of them flew at her. Aurora grinned and dashed at them, creating her northern light trail as they followed her, obviously pissed that she was bringing such color to their rotten land. Sonic watched her and then snapped back into reality when something hit him in the face. It was Shadow's fist.

"S-Shadow?!" Sonic asked, but when he was about to hit him again, Glimpse shoved him aside and grabbed his fist, tossing him into a rock, which cracked and the crippled changeling turned back into... well... a crippled changeling!

"Shadow was here?!" Sonic asked and Glimpse scratched his head. "Wow, that was one weird hedgehog... reminded me of me." Glimpse said sarcastically, but then Sonic realized that he looked like Shadow, but the colors were off. Sonic shook it off as he saw a fake Aurora fighting with Comet. That made Sonic mad and he charged at it and punched it, causing it to change back into it's true form.

"No one can replace Aurora!" He yelled as he turned to Glimpse, who had a huge pile of unlucky changelings behind him. A changeling snuck up behind him, but Glimpse was too quick and grabbed it by it's horn, but it quickly transformed into Comet and Glimpse was clutching it's ear. 'Comet' smirked and brought up a leg, kicking Glimpse in the face which caused him to let go and stumble into a fake Alpha, who bucked him back into the fake Comet and then he punched him back, sending him back to the Alpha fake.

The two were smirking, enjoying this as they delivered kicks and punches, but Glimpse was not. He finally found his footing and a dust cloud kicked up around him as he moved so quickly that they couldn't see him. Their smirks were soon replaced by frowns as they looked around, hissing in rage for loosing their prey.

Just then, the fake Alpha was kicked in the back of his head and he fell unconscious, turning back as Glimpse appeared in a flash but then disappeared and kicked the fake Comet over, causing it to also turn back into their changeling form. Glimpse appeared between to two and sighed, looking at his feet. "Never have I been so thankful to have these hover shoes!" He said as he saw others approaching him and he prepared for battle.

Comet was enjoying this fight, he was running through the crowd at full speed, knocking the changelings off their hooves and making them fall and then coming back with a finishing blow to each one. But what he did not know was that he ran so far in the crowd where there were untransformed changelings and they were easily recognizable as enemies.

But by using the green emerald that he snitched from Tails, he was moving faster and felt a lot more stronger. He was just turning around when he caught a look at the changeling queen, Chrysalis disappear in the building with a limp. her fur was ruffled, and her mane was messy with her wings drooping.

Comet smirked and followed her, planning a blow to the head but she ducked and he crashed into the wall, unconscious. Chrysalis rolled her eyes at his weakness, but then remembered that he wasted a lot of energy when he was fighting her minions. She was just about to walk away when she saw something sparkle in the corner of her eye. She turned around, and she saw the emerald resting in his hand with his fingers wrapped around it.

"Oh? What's this?" She asked, her eyes twinkling like the emerald was.

"Green is my favorite color." She mumbled as she reached for it, but once she touched it, she felt a surge of power jolt through her body and she yelped and jumped back, surprised. She touched it again, and the power swirled around her as she tried to pick it up, but this hedgehog had a mega strong grip. She pried his fingers open at last and knocked the emerald away, then picked it up and smirked evilly.

"Wyanaz! Take this pathetic creature to the dungeons." Chrysalis said as Wyanaz nodded and bit down on Comet's wrist and dragged him away. Chrysalis walked to her throne and pulled out a golden thread that was as strong as steel and tied it around her emerald, then hooked it onto her crown, grinning.

"Yes... I feel a million times stronger than I used to!" She said as her wounds felt like nothing.

She approached the door, feeling her injuries from Bright's Fire Eye fading away as she trotted forward and then broke into a canter as she clashed into battle and sprang into the air, charging right at Alpha, who was racing a couple of changelings that looked like himself and Aurora. He was just about to use his signature move to clear the skies when Chrysalis burst in and smashed him against the ground. She grinned and Alpha got up, his eyes spinning before he shook it off and looked up to see the queen coming down on him and she grinned evilly with a dark aura swirling around her rapidly.

Alpha did not back down, and he charged at her, jumping into the air and flipped, sending a kick to the jaw, but she sidestepped and spun around, bucking him in the back so he had more speed and he zoomed like a rocket into the side of the castle. He lay upside down with his eyes going dizzy again. Chrysalis knew that he wasn't getting up anytime soon, so she took off and found Glimpse fighting off Styre and Larixis, who were actually pretty skilled for their age, and Styre was incredibly fast, but Glimpse was faster and knocked her aside, but she just skidded back and snarled at him, diving at him with another attack.

"CHAOS BLIND!" He shouted and the little filly froze in the middle of her jump. Glimpse then saw this as the perfect opportunity to send a kick at her, but as he was about to to do, he was hit with a magic force so strong, it sent him tumbling back quite a few feet as he collided with the real Sonic, who both turned around to look at each other. "Watch it!" Sonic snapped as Chrysalis stomped a mighty hoof, making the ground crack under it and Sonic saw the chaos emerald. "A chaos emerald!" Sonic yelled and Chrysalis perked up. "Oh? Like my little piece of jewelry I found just laying around here?" She asked and Sonic growled.

Glimpse then realized that he had the white emerald with him, but didn't say anything. He simply charged forward and the two collided, kicking at each other as they were evenly matched. "Chaos spear!" Glimpse yelled and thrust the spears at the queen, but she dodged and Glimpse sprang forward, knocking her down and tried grabbing for the emerald, but she kicked him square in the stomach and sent him flying as he hit the ground with a hard thud.

**(My songs know what you did in the dark; music)**

He spit out blood and a tooth as he stood up, smirking. "You forced me to do this..." He said as a sword appeared in front of him. This was the sword that his best friend, Carly gave to him before... before... Glimpse shook off his thoughts and clutched the handle of his sword. The master emerald shard shone brightly as he took a deep breath and anger built up inside him.

"Your move." He said as Sonic dashed away to help Aurora.

Chrysalis angrily charged forward, using her horn as her sword as Glimpse growled and their blades and horns clashed, sending each other back with bruises and cuts. Chrysalis was running at him, but he was ready as he ran forward and swung his horn down on her, but she jumped to the side and knocked him over, causing him to tumble back and his sword landed, blade in the ground behind Chrysalis.

Suddenly, Glimpse grew weaker and he noticed that he didn't have his emerald anymore.

"Ahem!" Chrysalis called and he looked at her, gasping when he saw his emerald in her hoof. More power surged down through Chrysalis's veins as her eyes glowed green and she grew taller, but only by two inches. Chrysalis added the emerald in her crown and laughed evilly. Glimpse backed up, then dashed for his sword, but Chrysalis was there first and headbutted him in the chest, causing him to actually fly through the air and knock into Aurora, causing both of them to fall out of the sky.

Glimpse's sword was transferred back into the pocket dimension that he kept it in and lost consciousness.

"Aurora, we need to retreat!" Sonic said but Aurora got up and pointed to the knocked-out Glimpse. "No way! I can't carry him back, and where do you think Comet and Alpha are? I am not leaving them behind!" Aurora yelled as Chrysalis came from behind and easily knocked out Sonic with one hit of her rock-hard hoof that was also super charged with chaotic energy.

"SONIC!" Aurora yelled as she glared at Chrysalis. "You..." She growled and Chrysalis snickered.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Aurora yelled, but Chrysalis didn't even flinch at her outburst and held up a hoof to point at her army. Aurora had a sweat drop coming on the side of her face as she backed up nervously. Chrysalis smirked. "You may not be afraid of me, element... but how about my changelings?" And then, all of the changelings leapt at her, Aurora spreading her wings wide and waiting for them to come close before dodging their attack and flying high in the sky before dive-bombing.

She was going to do her sonic Light boom, but when she was about to break the barrier, Chrysalis was at her side and knocked her out of the attack. Aurora was instantly out, breathing shakily and Chrysalis towering over her, smirking. "This may be a challenge after all..." She said, smirking as she called her guards to take them where Comet was and she swatted her tail in the air before disappearing inside her dead castle.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Awesome, I know that yo guys are saying good things :P**

**jk, you can say anything you want, even something random!**

**Ok, That's it for this chapter, bye!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	11. Chapter 11-Tragedy in Equestria

**Dark and Light: Chapter 11**

**Tragedy in Equestria**

* * *

**Here is another chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long, I was trying to think of some good ideas with some help from my friends, of course :P**

**But there is an OC in this story that does not belong to me, I will not say who because it is a surprise.**

**But, if you can't handle this chapter since you don't like to cry...**

**DEAL WITH IT! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Ok, here's the chap. :)**

* * *

The sun was just rising, but it was still a bit dark outside, which is where a hedgehog lay face down in the meadow, unconscious next to a forest and a small cottage. The hedgehog was leather brown with yellowish gold stripes and had Shadow's and Glimpse's spines. He had thick chest fur and he had a leather belt with short swords attached to it in their sheaths. He had Sonic's shoes, except the brown replaced the red, and the yellowish gold replaced the white, but he had white gloves. **(If I did not get the description right, tell me)**

The sunlight just appeared over the valley when Fluttershy walked out of the small, cozy little cottage, humming a gentle tune as she turned to get her chicken's breakfast. She had just turned around when she spotted the hedgehog unconscious in the meadow. She yelped and dove behind the tree filled with birdhouses and peeked around the corner.

She cautiously approached him, not taking her eyes off of him as she was preparing to use, "The Stare," if necessary.

The young mare finally reached the hedgehog and gently tapped his shoulder with her hoof, stepping away and crouching low to the ground quickly as if she tried to hide. Then the hedgehog moved, rolling onto his back and then sat up, not seeing Fluttershy at first and then rubbed his head. "Aw, what the hell?!" He asked as he looked around, not even noticing that he was in another world.

"Um... E-excuse me?" Fluttershy asked softly.

The hedgehog leaped to his feet and whirled around to see the little pony staring up at him.

The hedgehog's jaw dropped to the ground as he was trying to see if it was reality. "WHAT THE FUCK, THERE'S A TALKING PONY!" He yelled, freaking out.

Fluttershy winced and backed up, getting to her feet and ruffling her wings. "M-my name is Fluttershy... are you another one of Sonic's friends?" She asked. "Sonic? Who in the history of chaos is Sonic?" He asked, crossing his arms and looking at her curiously. "A hero, but he left on a rescue mission earlier..." Fluttershy said, near whispering.

"So w-who are you?"

The hedgehog straightened, as he smiled and gave a thumbs-up. "I'm Blade the hedgehog. Nice to meet you, Fluttershy."

* * *

"Queen Chrysalis?" A guard called to her on the other side of the door.

Chrysalis groaned and walked over to it, the two emeralds glimmering brilliantly.

"Wyanaz, how are our guests holding up? Are they all still alive?" Chrysalis asked as Wyanaz bowed. "Yes, my queen, but they are not eating anything."

Chrysalis rolled her eyes. "Well that's not my problem, if they want to starve, let them." She said as she walked away and slammed the door in Wyanaz's face.

Depp in the dungeons, Sonic chewed at the chains hanging around his wrists while Aurora tapped her hoof against the ceiling. It was a matter of time until Glimpse punched the wall, but didn't damage the chains around his wrists either. "This was pointless! How were we supposed to know that they escaped?!" He asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall in the back off the cell.

Alpha snorted. "Hey, it was good that they escaped, but it was just bad luck that we were caught."

Sonic rolled his eyes as the two began arguing, but Aurora was on the verge of exploding. "ENOUGH!" She shouted, her voice booming off the walls as she got up, flapping her wings. They were all in separate cells, which were small, but everyone managed to turn around to look at her, ears vibrating from her sudden outburst.

She sighed as they began to look away, but Comet just sat in silence.

Sonic glanced at him. "What's wrong, bro?" He asked from across the room.

Comet jumped as he heard someone talking to him, but then he sighed when it was just Sonic and glanced back to the floor.

"I heard that Bright beat Chrysalis before we got her, she nearly beat her to death, but now Chrysalis has 2 chaos emeralds, and it's all my fault!" Comet said truthfully. Glimpse felt a little bad as he rubbed his spines shamefully. "Mine too, I brought the other emerald..." Glimpse said and Alpha facepalmed himself while Aurora studied the lock on her chains around her hooves.

Just then, Aurora pulled a feather off of her wing and stuck the sharp end in the lock, ears pricked and Sonic spotting her. "Aurora, what are you-" He started, but Aurora shushed him, listening for the lock to crack. Suddenly, she heard a rusty click as she pushed the feather in and unlocked the chain, pulling out the feather and freeing her hooves.

"Way to go!" Alpha cheered, but everybody shushed him as they heard a guard walk by.

He looked in and Aurora made it look like she was still chained up, and he walked away.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as she did her back hooves and freed them as well. She spun around and bucked the door down, causing it to crash into Sonic's cell and make a loud noise. Aurora held her breath as they listened for the guard to come back, but he didn't. Soon, everyone was free and they all gathered around Glimpse, waiting to teleport back when he realized that he couldn't. "It seems so... thick and negative in here. Like a raspberry smoothie..." He said and everyone groaned.

"Well now what?" Comet asked as Glimpse sighed. "We need to get to higher ground, but once we get there, I will be able to take us home." He said as they all hesitated before the 5 speedy ponies and hedgehogs raced through the hallways and finally made it to the surface. But as they finally seemed free, thousands of Changelings stood or flew around them.

Then one of them spotted the five prisoners and the whole swarm charged at them. Slowly, in they're opinion, as if they were trying to be dramatic. "We have to fight these guys again?!" Comet asked, starting to sound a little annoyed. Just then, in a moment's hesitation, Glimpse stepped forward, catching his teammate's attention. "Glimpse, what are you doing?!" Aurora asked as Glimpse's fists lit up with energy.

He didn't move his head, but darted his eyes at them. "Get out of here." He said as the others froze. Just then, the changeling got to them and they ran out of the way, near towards the exit, just down the next hall. "There is no way that we're leaving you, man!" Comet said as Glimpse sighed, looking back at them as he looked at his left wrist and popped his inhibitor ring off and handed it to Sonic.

For a second, they all looked confused as Glimpse stepped back towards the fight, the changelings hissing and growling in rage. "Give that to Twilight. It's something to remember me by." He said as everyone saw what he was getting at. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" Alpha yelled. Glimpse didn't answer. "Sonic, I don't want her to worry, just tell her that I love her." Glimpse said and paused to think it over. "And to forgive me."

With that, he spun around and ran into the crowd, drawing all of their attention as he fought them off, using his sword to create a path to the exit. "NO!" Sonic yelled as their friend was out of sight as they heard the shrieks of changelings as more and more fell to the ground, just to be replaced by whole other swarms.

Just then, the four of them struggled to hold back tears as their friend was fighting to the death.

"We can't let his sacrifice go to waste..." Alpha sniffled, looking at his friends. "And leave him here?! NO WAY!" Aurora yelled, but Comet shook his head. "If we don't succeed, be could all end up perishing!" He reminded her as Aurora began to tear up, same with Alpha and Comet, but Sonic held strong.

Then, as they gathered up courage, they ran through the crowd, fighting a couple of changelings as they raced out of the castle.

Glimpse, who was in the heart of the fight, lowered his sword as he sighed, a very small smile, barely visable appeared on his muzzle. "Good luck, my friends, Twilight, I'll always be with you..." He said as the Changelings jumped at him, but Glimpse kept fighting until the end, knowing that he will go down with honor.

* * *

**Ok, I have to admit, I was almost crying as I read this!**

**Cliffhanger...**

**Boo, that was way sadder than I thought it would be :(**

**Anyways, I have to go read another story, so I must leave.**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	12. Chapter 12-Twilight Sparkle's Sadness

**Dark and Light: Chapter 12**

**Twilight Sparkle's Sadness**

* * *

**Sorry this was later than expected... **

**I was planning to post this on Christmas morning,**

**but obviously, that didn't happen since my fanfiction crashed :(**

**Anyways, this chapter is kind of sad as well, so...**

**Deal with it! Mwahaha!**

**f4heifjc98mf ijfw6imi erfimi4j5!**

**Sorry, I had a LOT of sugar all day :P**

* * *

Twilight stood in the center of Ponyville, along with Alpha, Comet, Aurora and Sonic, who were covered in dry blood and dirt from yesterday's fight before they were captured. "Wh-What do you mean by... he's not coming back?" Twilight asked and Sonic looked away towards the ground. He reached in his quills and then pulled out the inhibitor ring and gave it to the confused Twilight.

Comet put a hand on his shoulder before pulling him back gently and stepping forward. "What we mean by that is... well... He stayed to fight to let us escape..." He said, but Twilight stepped back away from them, clutching the ring and her whole body trembling as she started feeling dizzy. "NO! He can't be... Your lying!" She yelled before her heart broke and she ran away, biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling as she reached her tree house and slammed the door behind her.

She ran to the library statue in the center of the room and looked up at it, then her knees buckled as she fell in front of it and she just lay there in silence for a few seconds before she began to sob quietly.

* * *

Bright entered her house and found it empty and dark. She gulped as she carefully lit a flame in the palm of her hand and looked around. "Mother?" She called as she looked up the stairs. "Father?"

Just then, the door opened and closed as the lights came on. Bright turned around and put the flame out when she saw Aurora and Sonic enter with their heads hung. "Mom? Did something happen?" Bright asked as she caught their attention and Sonic dashed forward, embracing Bright while Aurora was frozen to the spot.

"Bright? Is that you for real?" She asked as she slowly flew up to her, which was like Fluttershy flying as she landed beside her and tapped her shoulder, then, seeing that she was real, she hugged Bright tightly as they all group hugged and Bright looked confused. She pulled away from the hug and looked at both Aurora and Sonic.

"You guys look so sad, what happened?" She asked. But then she realized all of the blood and dirt on their fur and she gasped, her blue eye shrinking to a pea. "Did somebody beat you up?!" She asked as she covered her mouth with her hands looking surprised. "We heard from Tails that you went on a desperate rescue mission yesterday so we rushed over to the dead side of the forest as fast as we could, and what do we find? Injured changelings, some of them beat up and some knocked out, I don't know what you did to stir them up, but they ambushed us pretty badly." Sonic scolded, making Bright sigh.

"So, who exactly were you rescuing?" Aurora asked, sounding cautious. Bright glanced at both of them and then tensed up as she walked over to the door and opened it, making a clicking sound with her tongue as Dimmer, the strong looking changeling prince stroll in, looking calm. Aurora gasped as she growled and was about to leap at him like a tiger, but Sonic grabbed her arms and held her back.

"An enemy?! Sure, let the prince of the changelings just come into our house and spy on us!" Aurora yelled, causing Bright to wince and Dimmer look around the house. "Bright said that you were heroes, why do you live in such a small house?" He asked and Aurora snapped her jaws, her eyes bursting into flame. "Oh, we-" "Don't answer that!" Aurora interrupted Sonic, who looked surprised... and a little bit scared of her.

"Mom... please calm down..." Bright started and Aurora bared her teeth like a dog would, snarling with her eyes still lit with flame. "He was abused by his own mother, they called him a traitor and locked him away with nothing to drink or eat." Dimmer looked guilty at the word, eat. He was going to starve anyways, he checked his weight and he weighed 3 pounds less ever since he met Bright. He refused to eat her love, because it would make her weaker, and get rid of that amazing fire power.

Aurora listened to Bright, she looked normal, but just her eyes were narrowed in distrust.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Sonic asked.

"I can tell you how to bring down my mother, she has one weakness, and one weakness only." Dimmer said as Sonic and Aurora exchanged glances.

* * *

By the time Spike found Twilight, she was asleep under the table in her library that held up the statue in the middle. He sighed as he dragged her over to the sofa since he couldn't take her upstairs and covered her with a blanket. He was about to walk away until he turned around to look at her again and groaned. "Don't be so sad, Twilight. We all feel guilty enough, but you just make me feel worse." He said as he turns and walks up the stairs.

As the time dragged on by, it was midnight before you knew it and the grandfather clock froze right before it was about to chime the twelfth bell. Just then, a ball of white light appeared not far from Twilight, but it spun until it took the form of a similar hedgehog...

Glimpse.

He looked the same, but was glowing and shimmering with a white and ghostly light, like the fur of the crystal ponies. He opened his eyes, which were the same emerald green color, but they were the only thing not glowing, but did give off a warm radiance. Glimpse walked over to Twilight and shook her shoulder gently, but she rolled over with her back facing him. Glimpse started to look annoyed until he walked behind the sofa and shook it around, making rumbling noises as Twilight fell out, screaming, "earthquake!"

Glimpse laughed softly and walked into view, Twilight seeing him and rubbing her eyes, both of them growing wide at the sight of him again. "G-Glimpse?" She asked and he nodded once, giving her a thumbs-up. "Yo." He simply said. Twilight stood up, lifting a hoof to point at him, the enchanted, wondrous look on her face turning to a shocked look as she screamed, pointing. "OH MY CELESTIA, YOUR A FLUFFIN GHOST!" She screamed as she picked up a pillow and threw it at him, Glimpse looking surprised as he stepped back, dodging and then ducked to dodge another one.

"Would you stop it?!" He had time to say before a pillow hit him smack in the face, but he didn't move as the pillow stayed in place for a second before sliding off and hitting the floor with a thump, revealing the annoyed face of Glimpse. "I'm not a ghost, I'm a Christmas angel." He corrected softly, trying not to blow up.

"A-angel?" Twilight asked as Glimpse sighed, spreading his arms wide and expected a hug from her. Twilight did run at him, hugging him tightly as tears pricked her eyes. "Why did you leave us?" She asked, making Glimpse tighten his grip and then let go, looking into her eyes. "I swear, if I could, I would have came back, but my friends needed to survive, not me... I guess this is the fitting punishment for abandoning my own world..." He said as he kicked the ground, sending a puff of dust into the air.

Twilight shook her head. "Glimpse, I still don't understand, I-" She started, but Glimpse cut her off. "I know you might be mad at me... but, please... I need you to forgive me, or else I'll be trapped on earth as a lost spirit." He said and Twilight looked up at him with wet, teary eyes. "Just please... forgive me, not just for my sake, but for yours too." He said as his hand started fizzing away quite quickly, within 10 second, his arm was gone and his spines began fading, but more slowly as his other arm and legs also began to disappear.

"Glimpse?!" She asked, looking around as his face was all that was left. Twilight hesitated, and then leapt at him, hugging the air where his body would be, but then fell through behind him. Twilight looked back and saw that he smiled at her before his quills were gone and his muzzle faded as well. "Glimpse... I do forgive you... I'm sorry for feeling this way, I'll miss you so much." Twilight said as she began to cry. But then, randomly, out of nowhere, a beam of light shone down on him and his body began coming back, showing his smile again, which mended Twilight's heart of the sadness and grief.

When he was himself again, small white wings appeared feather-by-feather right above the spines on his back. "Thank you... Just, remember that I love you." He said before disappearing into the holy light, leaving Twilight alone in the cold, dark room as time began ticking again and the twelfth chime rang out.

* * *

**How do you like them apples?**

**I worked hard on this chapter, although I did rush it at the end since I wanted to upload it before Christmas ended**

**OK, so Glimpse the hedgehog belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog**

**Also, CLIFFHANGER!**

**Mwahaha! Ok, peace out!**

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	13. Chapter 13-Rage and Love

**Dark and Light: Chapter 13**

**Rage and Love**

* * *

**Sup, people!**

**Time for more tragedy!**

**Yay!**

**Ok, seriously, it's time for the chapter, so let's read!**

**And write...**

**Oh well, AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

It was raining the next day, which was when a certain funeral took place, Glimpse's grave was in the princess's royal gardens, drowned in flowers, Twilight sat in front of the stone, as if waiting for something to happen when she heard a voice. "Twilight? May I join you?" Someone asked and Twilight looked over her shoulder, sighing as she saw princess Celestia walking towards her as she stopped and bowed at Twilight in respect.

"Princess? O-of course..." Twilight said as she looked back at the grave. Celestia sat beside her and they sat in quiet before Celestia spoke up. "He was a good guard, a very protective hedgehog." Celestia said as Twilight looked up at her. "He always checked the halls twice before finally resting." Celestia said as Twilight sighed again and went deep in thought, remembering all the years he was around.

* * *

"I want them all dead!" Chrysalis yelled, pacing back in forth in front of a panicked stallion changeling. "I want to KILL THEM ALL!" She yelled as she stomped her hoof, causing the floor to crack on impact. "D-d-do you want m-me to send a s-swarm to attack C-C-Canterlot?" He asked, his knees knocking together.

"NO! Send the whole army!" Chrysalis said as her body filled with a bolt of power from the emeralds. The changeling froze in shock until Chrysalis swung her head around, her eyes glaring. "NOW!"

The Changeling yelped like a wounded puppy before he turned, tripping over his back leg and then falling before he spread his wings and flew right out of there. "Do I need to do everything?" Chrysalis asked angrily as and stomped off, her hooves making echoing clopping sounds down the hall.

She walked out to see thousands of changelings in armor, or just snapping their jaws viciously at each other. "CHANGELINGS!" Chrysalis yelled to get their attention. "This is a very important mission that we can not afford to fail!" Chrysalis called. All the changelings cheered as they all took to the skies, so many that it looked like a giant black cloud.

"Let's make some chaos..." Chrysalis laughed as she flew off towards Canterlot.

* * *

Bright walked along Ponyville, pointing out shops and resting places to Dimmer, but he looked away, annoyed. Winter wrap-up happened before Glimpse's funeral, so there wasn't much snow left, but Bright spotted a pile of white snow and when Dimmer wasn't looking, she scooped up some snow and chucked it at Dimmer, which hit the back of his head and made him turn towards her, growling, but Bright was giggling and he hesitated before rolling his eyes.

All the other ponies stayed away, for fear of this changeling prince, but Bright took his left hoof in her hand and dragged him into the arcade. "What are you doing?" He asked as she pulled him over to the dancing game that tricks people into exercising! "Follow the arrows on the screen!" She said as she pointed to the other machine and he stepped on it.

Soon, they were dancing in an intense competition, which Bright ended up winning.

"Hey, let's play that game over there!" Dimmer said as he rushed over to it like a little kid.

Bright laughed as she ran after him as she stared up at a crane machine.

He looked it over as he tried to get it to work until Bright pulled a bit out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Put it in here." She said as she pointed to a coin slot and Dim did what he was told. It took him 4 tries to finally get something, which he was very proud of. It was a cute little bear half the size of Bright that was holding a little pink heart that said: _Hug_, in fancy letters.

Dimmer looked it over before handing it to Bright and smiling. "For you." He said as he felt the air thicken with love which taunted him, but he refused to eat, which made his stomach ache with lack of hunger, which he ignored. When the two finally left the arcade, Sonic was rushing towards them until he pounced on Dimmer, which knocked him to the ground. He was about to punch him in the face when Bright headbutted him in the side, which was pretty strong for a little girl and knocked Sonic back.

"Dad? What the heck?" Bright asked, which was way out of her personality. "He called his mom here!" Sonic said as he stood up, pointing at Dimmer, who got to his feet with anger in his eyes. Bright hugged the bear tight as Dim stepped forward. "My mom is here?!" He asked, which made Sonic roll his eyes. "Don't sound stupid!" He said and grabbed Bright's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Bright, sweetie, I need you to get away from here, the battle is going to get nasty." He said, but Bright gasped, shaking her head. "No, I can help! I'm stronger than you think, I can-" "No, take your_ friend_ and get as far away as possible!" Sonic said.

Bright looked and sounded confused as she looked around. "Where's mom?!" Sonic pointed at the castle, which had black dots attacking it, which were changelings. "She's fighting?! Why can't I go?!" Sonic groaned as he turned away. "Chrysalis has two emeralds, remember? We're pretty sure that she's going after the others and the elements, she will be too powerful." With that, he dashed away, leaving Bright and Dimmer confused and angry.

* * *

**Stay tuned while I work on next chapter :)**

**Bye!**

**That is all I have to say**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	14. Chapter 14-Truth

**Dark and Light: Chapter 14**

**Truth**

* * *

**This is the chapter of...**

**TRUTH!**

**Or...**

**AWESOMENESS!**

**Combine them together, and it makes...**

**TRUTHSOMENESS!**

**Don't judge me :P**

* * *

Aurora let out a battle cry as she sped towards the closest changeling, which she knocked out of the sky as they both tumbled towards the ground. Fluttershy was staring down some other changelings as they ran into Applejack, who bucked them in the faces which sent them flying. "Sorry!" Fluttershy called as they hit the ground. "Don't say sorry to these things!" Blade said as he used one sword to scare a couple younger changelings away, but he had to fight off the older ones, which he had no problem with.

Rainbow sped down towards the closest pack, which scattered and started chasing Rainbow, but Alpha and Aurora tackled most of them to the ground quite viciously while Rainbow dealt with the rest. Sonic dashed into action, but before he could attack a changeling, a brown hedgehog beat him to it. "Who are you?" Sonic asked as Blade kicked the changeling backwards.

"Blade, you're Sonic?" He asked.

Sonic nodded as he elbowed a changeling in the side of the head that was running behind him. "How do you know my name?" He asked. "Everyone is talking about you, especially that black pony with the wings." He said as, coincidentally, Aurora dove in and hovered next to Sonic. "It's called being a pegasi!" She called over the roaring of a changeling diving at her, but she dashed at it, headbutting it in the throat, which made it choke on air as she bucked it on one of it's sides, sending it towards the ground.

Sonic stared, mouth wide open as he watched her fight, but she yelled over at him, but he was too hypnotized. Just then, he found out what she was yelling at as a changeling shifted into his form and kicked the side of his face, knocking him into Blade, causing both of them to collapse and Blade's swords flew a foot away from his reach, sticking upward in the ground.

The changeling snickered as he cracked his knuckles since he was still in Sonic's form and he was about to punch Sonic's face when the raised glove burst into FLAMES! "AHHHHH!" The changeling screamed as he turned back to normal since the glove was gone, but then he ran away, showing Bright standing there with a hand raised that was swaying with fire.

Sonic's eyes shrunk as he got up, knocking Blade over again as he growled and snatched up his swords. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Sonic yelled as Bright crossed her arms and looked up at him, her blue eye glimmering. "I wanted to help!" She said as she spotted a changeling running at them, but she spun around, planting a roundhouse kick on the side of it's face and sent it sprawling on the ground.

"I didn't come alone either." She said as Shadow walked behind her, glaring at Sonic. "What are you doing here?!" Sonic asked, his eye twitching, clearly ticked off. "Dad, it's time you find out that Shadow was the one helping me with my powers, not you." Bright admitted and Sonic facepalmed himself, turning away and mumbling curse words under his breath, then turning back around to see a mechanical arm stretch at him and he ducked as it grabbed the face of a changeling that tried to bite Sonic and tossed it to the side. Just then, Bunnie came into view, giggling as she stood on the other side of Bright, and then Dimmer leaped next to Bunnie, all of them making Sonic sigh and look away. "Just-" He started and then looked at her. "Don't get hurt."

Bright smiled as Sonic looked at Blade. "Sharp-" "My name is Blade." He interrupted. "Yeah, whatever, go with Bright, that purple hedgehog, and make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Sonic said and dashed away. "I have to babysit?! Aw, hell no!"

Bright just responded by knocking out a changeling and throwing it to Blade, which made him jump back. "Snap out of it, we need to move!" Dimmer said and he groaned. "Fine."

"Alrighty, ya'll, me an' Shadow will head over to the East side, you all head on West." Bunnie said as Blade nodded. "Good, let's go break some bones!" He said and raised his swords, but he looked towards Bright and just saw her disappear with Dimmer into the crowd of the war. "Hey, wait for me!" He yelled as he ran after them.

Dimmer slammed himself into a group of changelings, knocking a couple out. Then, he bucked two over and knocked them back several feet because his legs were longer and stronger than the normal changeling since he was a prince. As for Bright, she lowered her temperature of her blood as she dashed through the crowd, not bothered by any of the changelings as she spotted Chrysalis, fighting off Knuckles, Tails, Sonic and Comet.

Dimmer saw what she was looking at and gasped as he growled. "Let's go!" He said as the two of them dashed forward.

* * *

Twilight finally got out of the castle and raced into battle to find the other elements. She spotted Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie pie, but Rainbow and Aurora couldn't be found. Then, suddenly, a boom of color spread across the sky, knocking all of the changelings in the air down to earth and making them meet the ground... HARD!

"AURORA! RAINBOW!" Twilight called as Rainbow dove down to land beside her while Aurora landed on the other side.

"What? couldn't you see that we were kicking flank?" Aurora asked, looking annoyed. Just then, Twilight opened her saddlebag to reveal the elements and Aurora dove for them, but Twilight moved out of the way, making her fall flat on her face. Rainbow snickered and a pop-up vein appeared on Aurora's head as a spark flashed between their eyes. "Twilight, I can go super with those elements! I NEED them!" Aurora pleaded as she hovered beside her and begged.

"No, we can still use these elements as a team, your eye didn't change all of our power." Twilight said as Aurora's wings drooped, causing her to fall back to earth again, blinking her one blue eye and her one purple eye. "Now, everyone grab their element." Twilight said as she levitated her crown onto her head, but once it was on, she heard a faint whisper with a voice that sounded familiar. He said:

_"Chaos Bond."_

Twilight thought she was just imagining things as everyone else received their elements. "Let's go, ladies." Twilight said as she let out a battle cry as the elements ran into battle once more. But in the middle of fighting, something strange happened... Twilight was busy dealing with a changeling when another came up behind her, swinging it's head into her shoulder and sending her back. "Augh!" She cried as she stumbled to get to her hooves, but the changeling jumped at her, Twilight trying to push it back, but it was shrieking at her, jaws snapping with white long fangs showing.

But just then, something yanked it off Twilight and punched it square in the face. There stood Glimpse in solid form, still with the wings, but he looked real! "Glimpse!" Twilight yelled as she threw her arms around him and crushed him in a hug. "Careful, Twi, you don't want to kill me again, do you?" He asked and Twilight let go, blushing.

"Wait, but how are you alive?" Twilight asked. "I'm not, It's a move called chaos bond, I'm bound to your tiara, so as long as I don't go out of range from you, I'll be fine." He said and Twilight smiled, tears brimming her eyes. "I will be too." She said as they both ran into battle. Together.

* * *

**Awesome, right?**

**Yeah, and I'm getting help with these ideas from Glimpse the hedgehog,**

**who is AWESOME!**

**So, stay tuned, and stay happy :)**

**Peace**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belong to us)**


	15. Chapter 15-Let it Go

**Dark and Light: Chapter 15**

**Let it Go**

* * *

**Hi, people!**

**THIS IS AWESOMENESS TOMBOYGIRL123!**

**So, ok, I cannot wait to get this story started, let's jump to it!**

* * *

Sonic rushed at Chrysalis with Comet following beside him as they delivered a double kick to both shoulders, but Chrysalis didn't move, she just disappeared when the two hedgehogs attacked. "The hell?" Comet mumbled as he walked in a circle, looking around. Just then, a bunch of Chrysalises appeared, laughing in unison and surrounding the two boys. Tails flew right through most of them, but then crashed into the real queen. She looked down at him, glaring into his eyes and making him tremble. Just then, Knuckles jumped on her back, but then Chrysalis flopped down on her side and rolled over, crushing Knuckles in the process.

The emeralds blazed with power and Chrysalis made her copies fade and stomped on Knuckles's chest, causing him to cough up blood and possibly break a rib. Sonic growled in anger and dashed as her, but Chrysalis grabbed his leg as he tried to kick her in her teeth and slammed him in the ground, causing him to pass out in a crater.

Tails jumped at her next, clutching her neck and trying to bite her, but she kept thrashing around and then ran at a tree, slamming him through it and he fell to the other side, but when he was beginning to get up, she kicked the tree over and Tails gasped before a scream as the tree held him down, leaves flying in the air.

"TAILS!" Comet yelled as he growled and ran at Chrysalis, pouncing like a cat, but Chrysalis's horn glowed with power before he froze in air and she launched him through the air, making him hit a couple clouds and then he fell down, a sickening crack echoing through the air as if he broke many bones.

"I... am UNSTOPPABLE!" She laughed as she looked around and Sonic opened one eye weakly, looking at his friends and brother with the other eye sealed shut. "Tails... Knuckles... Comet..." He said as he looked at Chrysalis, who realized that Sonic was awake. She smirked as she began to walk towards him, but something slammed into her, knocking her several feet away, but Sonic could see who it was and he gasped, lifting his head to watch helplessly.

Bright sat on top of Chrysalis's neck, punching her in the face with her hands lit on fire.

Chrysalis kicked her off as Dimmer came to check on everybody when he ran towards Chrysalis and stood beside Bright.

"Son, you traitor!" Chrysalis yelled as Dimmer growled, his fur prickling. "I... I am NOT your son!" He yelled as he charged forward, both of them swinging their horns at each other making clashing noises. Bright charged as well and when Chrysalis was off balance, she jumped and kicked her until she was stumbling and then pounded a flame charged kick into her side, making her yell in pain and skid to a stop, growling in rage.

Chrysalis soon got angered as they continued this technique until her horn glowed and she shot a glowing bullet of powerful light at Dimmer, which hit him right in the chest which knocked him down and leaving a nasty burn mark the size of a golf ball on his chest. Bright turned and saw him fall, which made her heart burn with so much fire that she actually sparked with the flame before it went out and she calmed herself, looking back at Chrysalis.

"You hurt my friends... you hurt my family..." Bright said as Dimmer opened his eyes weakly. "You hurt the love of my life!" Bright yelled, the word, 'love,' hitting Dimmer like a rock. "And now... you know what happens." Bright said as she looked back at Sonic and Dimmer, then she spotted Shadow in the crowd of the enemies and allies. She kept staring until he nodded slightly, which made her look back at Sonic and then finally glared into Chrysalis's eyes.

**(Music: Let it go-Idina Menzel)**

Bright flicked her bangs aside and shot her head back until she was looking up, a golden beam of light blasting into the sky and it faded, leaving her golden eye glimmering more brightly than the sun, which made Chrysalis loose her triumphant grin. The black slit in the center of the golden eye studies Chrysalis, as if trying to find her weakness until Bright smiled, her feet lighting on fire as she dashed forward, double kicking her in the side and making Chrysalis stumble back.

Chrysalis grunted and her horn glowed tie dye with blue and green power, making it flash as a huge ogre minion made out of blue and green light appear in front of her protectively. Bright didn't hold back though, she screamed and shot forward at it, spinning in a 360 over and over like a spinning top until all that was left of the ogre were light sparks that fell around the two of them. Chrysalis stepped forward, now chuckling.

"Do you see yourself? Your too powerful, our strengths are matched... just imagine what we can do with our powers combined..." She said and Bright's eyes slightly narrowed as a sword completely made out of fire appeared in her hand as she charged forward, showing no other emotion except anger in her eyes as she ran at her.

She twirled before bringing the sword down on her, but Chrysalis dodged and turned, bucking at her, but Bright grabbed a hoof and spun her around to face her before slashing the sword like crazy, but Chrysalis disappeared in a small explosion, knocking Bright backwards and Chrysalis appeared behind her and was about to stab her with her horn when Bright turned around and grabbed it to flip her over her head and slam her into the ground.

Chrysalis growled, staring up at her until she spread her wings and jumped out of the ground, going ballistic on her while Bright dodged by spinning and twirling expertly. Dimmer watched, his body refusing to move as his mind screamed at his limbs to begin working, but he just couldn't move. Sonic, on the other hand, was watching Bright fight, she was so amazing!

His jaw was dropped to the ground as he watched, but then, dark black clouds began swirling around as the ground began to crack as the good guys started winning, there were just 9 changelings left when the ground began shaking and slices in the earth broke apart. Lava began bubbling between the chunks of earth and the ponies fled, a bunch trying to free Tails and getting the others to their feet.

"Come on, move it!" Someone yelled at Dimmer, but her refused. "NO! I'm staying here, If Bright goes down, I'll be right here to go down as well!" He said, but the others didn't give a crap about what he did since he used to be an enemy. "So am I!" Aurora yelled as she swooped in, landing beside him. "Me too." Sonic said, and soon, everyone was cheering for Bright as the other changelings began flying away cowardly.

Chrysalis looked down as she flew higher in the sky to see that Bright was following her with her legs engulfed in flame as she charged forward at her like a rocket. The two suddenly stopped, a couple feet away from each other as they waited for the first attack. Then, Chrysalis snickered, the emeralds glimmering. "Your move." She said as Bright charged forward, yelling a battle cry as the two clashed together.

* * *

**Ok, I need to go so I can write the next chapter,**

**Oh, and one more thing that I keep forgetting to say.**

**CLIFFHANGER! HA! You thought I forgot, then you people are crazy!**

**Ok, bye now!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	16. Chapter 16-Finale

**Dark and Light: Chapter 16**

**Finale **

* * *

**Hi, people! I think that this may be the last chapter of the story**

**But don't be sad, because I am going to do a 3rd sequel after my other stories are finished.**

**So, for now, enjoy this chapter!**

**Here it is:**

* * *

**(Music: Radioactive-Imagine Dragons)**

Bright dodged a swing of Chrysalis's tail and flew to the other side of her, using both flaming feet to kick her back. Bright lost altitude before she lit her feet on fire again and chased after Chrysalis, who was flying around and shooting lasers at her from her horn. "It's those emeralds..." Bright mumbled to herself as she ducked to dodge a laser. "They're giving her the power!" She said as she flew over another laser, flying right at Chrysalis with her arms spread wide.

Bright knocked into her and wrapped her arms around her and flipped herself on top of Chrysalis's back.

Then she tried grabbing Chrysalis's crown with the emeralds hooked to it but Chrysalis brought her head forward, and when Bright leaned forward to grab at it again, Chrysalis slammed her head back and knocked Bright off, causing her to tumble down towards the ground. Bright pulled up at the last second, a foot away from the ground as the flames on her feet died out and she fell on all fours, completely worn out. But she stood up as Chrysalis landed in front of her. Both of them were covered in burns, cuts and scratches, yet they were still fighting.

The two stood there, staring into each other's eyes as a minute passed, but then Bright closed her eyes, her bangs falling in front of her right eye as she fell sideways to her right, falling hard as her strong power drained from her body. A grin came across Chrysalis's face as she started chuckling, and then it turned into laughing as she walked towards Bright's body, leaning down until her head was next to Bright's and she started whispering something in her ear. "Little weakling."

But just then, Bright's eye snapped open as she sat up and sprang at Chrysalis, clutching her head as Chrysalis jumped back, surprised as she thrashed around, then finally threw her off. But something was different. Chrysalis's normal power fell on her like a bowlder and she winced, then looked at Bright, who was grinning.

Then, Bright held up the two chaos emeralds from behind her back and Chrysalis's face of victory turned into a face of horror. "Y-you..." She started, but Bright held up a hand that shut her right up. "You better believe it." She said as Chrysalis backed up as Bright began to stand. But Chrysalis backed up until she was standing on the edge of the cliff that led down to a bubbling pool of lava. The thunder clouds crackled with lightning and a boom of thunder followed, startling Chrysalis as she took a step back too far and slipped over the edge, screaming as she fell.

**(Music stops)**

Bright gasped as she ran over and looked over the edge. Chrysalis held onto a ledge for dear life, and Bright saw that one of her wings were badly damaged from the fight that they were having earlier. "Chrysalis, take my hand!" Bright yelled to her, but Chrysalis hesitated and then hissed at her.

But just then, the ledge started to break from the cliff and she gasped, looking up at Bright, who held up her hand and Chrysalis narrowed her eyes, planning on dragging her with her, but right when she was about to grab Bright's hand, the ledge crumbled and Chrysalis fell into the lava below. There was a scream as Bright gasped and reached out her hand towards nothing. She couldn't fly down and save her since her fire power was worn out, all she could do was watch, and in no time, Chrysalis faded into the fiery inferno.

Bright stayed there for a few seconds, her hand still outstretched as she sighed and let her hand fall as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

Not very long afterwards, the earth pulled itself back together and the thunderclouds began releasing rain. Bright started walking towards everyone, who were all cheering as they swarmed around her, hugging her and tossing her in the air. Dimmer finally got to her and hugged her tightly, making her wince at all of her injuries.

But then, princess Celestia came up to her, looking down at her and bowing respectfully. "Bright the hedgehog, never before had we had such a battle, this one was far greater than the last, for you alone defeated Chrysalis." Celestia said as everyone bowed towards Bright, making her blush and look up at Dimmer.

Just then, someone cleared their throat, catching everyone's attention as the whole swarm of changeling were flying above them, making everyone jump back fearfully. But then, Wyanaz flew forward with a really nasty bruise on her shoulder the size of a football and landed in front of Bright and Dimmer.

But she bowed towards Dimmer and so did the other changelings. "Dimmer, since the queen is dead, and we know that you are the only one that can lead us, we ask of your apology, and we want you to be the new king of the changelings." Wyanaz said as Styre came forward. "Sorry about the whole betrayal thing." She said and Dimmer nodded in respect. But then he looked back at Bright. Bright hesitated before sighing and put a hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the lips, but then hugged him and pulled away, making Dimmer nearly faint.

"Go, I'll come visit you if you come visit me." She said and Dimmer snapped out of it and hugged her again. "I'd like that." He said as Fluttershy looked at Knuckles and pecked him on the cheek. Then, Twilight's eyes watered as Glimpse rolled his eyes and just gave her a simple hug.

Then Dim stepped back and flapped his insect wings, flying with his swarm of changelings and looked back to see Bright smiling at him and then she waved, making Dim smile and he waved back. Bright just couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

* * *

**So yeah, that's basically the story :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, now I shall type up an author's note and take a nap :)**

**Bye!**

* * *

**The End...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	17. Chapter 17-Author's Note

**Dark and Light: Chapter 17**

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Ok, I just want to say that I love this story that I am writing and I want to do a 3rd sequel, but I can't do it until my other stories are completed, because I have been dealing with so much stress lately. So, I just want to know what I should make the sequel about, since I have no clue what I'm going to be writing about :P**

**Anyways, I had fun writing this story and I really enjoyed seeing what you people thought about it. Now, before I go, I just want to give a shout-out to...**

**Glimpse the hedgehog!**

**He has been helping me with the story, and he gave me permission to use his awesome OC, Glimpse :)**

**So, I'm going to go now, I hope I can get to the next sequel fast, bye :)**

**Oh, one more thing, that last chapter, at the ending...**

**WAS A CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story, and I just say that If you liked it, you should read my other stories :)**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
